Into the night
by lalala.u.u
Summary: La noche del Agaetí Blödhren Eragon no se desmaya. Una extraña magia aparece y lo lleva a él y a Arya hacer algo de lo que se puedan arrepentir... o tal vez no.


El faelnirv cada vez hacia más estragos en mi mente. Las luces brillaban como un mini sol y los árboles parecían haber crecido el doble de su tamaño en toda la noche.

Ese dragón fantasma ya se había ido, y por mi 'seguridad' me dijeron que me sentara. Al principio no lo entendí, pero Oromis me dijo que esperara y le vería. Y vaya que lo vi. Una GRAN cantidad de energía me recorrió el cuerpo. Fue de golpe y casi me caigo, pero me pude sostener, y no solo eso, sino que esta energía no se iba, sentía que podía correr todo el día y no cansarme, o levantar a todos los elfos del bosque con magia fácilmente sin llevarme a la muerte. Difícil de explicar. Lo único que se es que quería unirme a la fiesta, pero no me animaba. Sentía que si me paraba mis piernas me iban a fallar por la cantidad de adrenalina que mi cuerpo sostenía.

Mi mirada se cruzó con la de Saphira, que parecía estar riéndose de mi tortura. La miré mal. ¿Cómo se atrevía a reírse de su pobre jinete? _'Libérala'_ al parecer mi cara demostró mi confusión porque volvió a 'reír' _'Libera la energía, te volverás loco sino lo haces'_ no me dejó preguntarle nada porque cortó el lazo y no creo que quisiera volver a hablar.

Me concentré en lo que dijo. Cerré los ojos y me metí profundo en mi mente. Al parecer ayudar físicamente no era todo lo que el dragón quería. Toda esa energía, que creía era algún efecto del Agaetí Blödrhen, era en realidad mía. Si tomaba un poco, esta volvía a regenerarse. ¡Gracias benditos dragones! Tomé toda la energía que me hacia estar en este estado nervioso, la cual no era casi toda, y la liberé. ¡Que rápido efecto! Tuve que abrir los ojos porque los elfos habían empezado a tocar cada vez más rápido y fuerte. Parecían estar en una especie de trance en el que la magia de esta noche en especial los invadía hasta el lugar más recóndito de su cuerpo. Para verificar mi teoría solté un poco mas de mi energía. Como consecuencia dos elfos que estaban bailando empezaron a subir la velocidad hasta chocarse con uno de los árboles. Ella le dio una sonrisa significativa y los dos desaparecieron en lo profundo del bosque. Wow, esto pasaba de estar bien, a ser genial.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y me encontré con un Oromis sonriente

- Ve, es tu turno.

- ¿Disculpa?

- No recordará nada de esta noche, más allá de un montón de imágenes borrosas.

- ¿Y cómo puede ser eso?

- Ninguno de ellos ah vivido un Agaetí Blödrhen en su vida. Los únicos son la reina y dos de su concejo, pero eran muy jóvenes, y como dije antes, no recuerdan nada. De todos los que ves aquí –señaló a todos los elfos que bailaban y reían- ninguno esta acostumbrado a la carga de energía que los jinetes liberan, y di que esta vez fuimos solo nosotros dos. –se fue riendo a carcajadas.

De todo lo que acababa de pasar lo único que me dejó con la boca abierta fue que al interceptar a la reina, Oromis la tomó de la cintura, la besó, y la arrastró al bosque. Miré alrededor y nadie parecía haberlo visto, o talvez no les importaba.

Me paré decidido. Las piernas me fallaron un poco. Liberé un poco mas de la energía y más elfos se unieron al baile. Esto seria muy divertido. Busque a la única con importancia para mi esta noche y la encontré sentada en una raíz. Estaba sonriendo, pero no como los demás elfos, era una sonrisa de felicidad por los otros, una sin mucha emoción. Me quedé ahí sorprendido. No podía ser que de todos los elfos que había en DuWeldenvarden, Arya fuera la única capaz de controlarse del frenesí que había.

Empecé a caminar hacia ella. Averiguaría por qué no estaba disfrutando de la noche como era debido, bailando, cantando, saltando y por supuesto bebiendo de este deliciosos faelnirv.

Me detuve en frente de ella con los brazos cruzados. Me miró directo a los ojos, y creo que lo hizo muy en contra de su voluntad. Sus ojos brillaban con el frenesí que estaba por todas partes, pero a la vez eran suplicantes. Se estaba resistiendo a todo aquello.

Me arrodille delante de ella y le acaricié la mejilla.

- Eragon, por favor –su voz temblaba, al igual que todo su cuerpo.

- No dejaré que te lo pierdas –le dije firme.

La tomé de la cintura y la levanté con total facilidad. Sus propias emociones la traicionaron, dejándome llevarla a un costado de lo que parecería ser la pista de baile.

Me acerqué a su oído, todavía mis manos en su cintura.

- Te ayudaré, solo si te relajas y dejas llevar.

No dijo nada. Primero se resistió, pero era imposible, no podía contra la magia del bosque, sobretodo si era yo quien la controlaba. Al final asintió resignada.

La cubrí. No mentalmente, ni tampoco con mis brazos, pero sé que la cubrí de tal forma que la carga de energía no le llegaba en tanta cantidad. Se relajó visiblemente y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho.

- Gracias –lo susurró tan bajito que tuve que esforzarme por escuchar algo.

Sin decir nada me empecé a mover a ritmo con la canción, pero mucho mas lento. Ella se resistió

- Eragon –lo dijo como una advertencia, pero no pude evitar reírme

- Era parte del trato –se lo susurré con una voz extraña. Estaba aguantando toda la energía que iría hacia Arya, y eso me volvía a llenar de esa adrenalina.

- Pero los demás.

- No recordaran nada –la corté antes de que siguiera hablando.

Estuvimos así por ocho minutos. ¡Ocho largos minutos en los que lo único que hacíamos era ir de un lado a otro! Pero cuando estábamos llegando al noveno pasó. Arya se rindió y la magia la llenó, al igual que todos los elfos que estaban a nuestro alrededor. Pude sentir cómo su cuerpo se relajaba, dejando atrás toda tensión existente.

Su cabeza se levantó y me miró con esos hermosos ojos esmeralda, que ya no mostraban ninguna resistencia, solo brillaban en la felicidad que todo esto causaba. Tenía una sonrisa de lado a lado, no como la última, esta vez estaba feliz de verdad. Me sostuvo la cara con sus pequeñas manos de porcelana.

- Te odio.

Y ahí terminó todo. Todo autocontrol posible se esfumó. La burbuja en la que estábamos desapareció y yo tuve que liberar mas energía temiendo que mis piernas cayeran en algún momento.

De la nada sentí sus labios contra los míos. Okey, algo no estaba bien, pero eso no significaba que no se sintiera bien. Sin esperar le correspondí el beso, disfrutando de algo que seguramente era un sueño.

Pero tan rápido como vino se fue, y me obligué a abrir los ojos para ver cómo Arya me arrastraba hacia donde todos los elfos bailaban desesperados, sin entender muy bien qué era lo que les pasaba.

Se detuvo de golpe y puso sus manos detrás de mi cuello para empezar a bailar al ritmo de los tambores. Yo, como antes, no tarde en responder.

No dejamos de vernos a los ojos en ningún momento. Su mirada brillaba como si su alma estuviera llamas. Todos los elfos en el bosque dirigían nuestro ritmo con las palmas. Se habían reunido alrededor nuestro para vernos exclusivamente a nosotros, y no es que me guste alardear, pero bailábamos muy bien. Ella parecía un ángel caído del cielo.

Seguimos así hasta que solo importábamos nosotros dos en ese momento, no importaba ni dónde estábamos, ni con quién estábamos. La luna era el único testigo de nuestros movimientos, sin contar a esos dos lagartos gigantes que parecían tener alas, pero no me preocupaban, solo me parecía gracioso como hacían muecas que parecían ser risas.

De la nada Arya se detuvo y me miró con _esa_ mirada, que debo agregar, seguía brillando sin ningún contratiempo.

No terminé de sonreírle como respuesta cunado tomó mi mano y me arrastró a lo mas recóndito del bosque. Corríamos a su ritmo, que no era lento, pero con todos estos sucesos, podría pasarla con facilidad.

Seguimos así por varios kilómetros, hasta que se le ocurrió detenerse y yo obviamente me la llevé por delante. Caímos y el silenció rápidamente nos inundó por unos segundos, en los que pude escuchar absolutamente nada. Nos había alejado de la fiesta lo suficiente como para no se perturbados por esta o por integrantes de la misma.

No pude meditar por mucho tiempo más, porque una salvaje de orejas puntiagudas se tiró arriba de mí y ocupó mis labios con los de ella rápidamente.

Nos movíamos de una manera rara. No era fácil besarla mientras estaba acostado sobre ramas irregulares y una mini pendiente. La agarré de la cintura, me paré y la apoyé contra un árbol, todo en menos de un segundo. Ella parecía no haberlo notado.

Sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de la unión de mis pantalones y la túnica. Con todo el poder de auto control que me quedaba la separé un poco. Esta no era la Arya de siempre, y no dejaría que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepintiera mas tarde.

Nuestras frentes quedaron pegadas y nuestros ojos unidos por esta magia extraña. Otra vez sentía la energía agolparse en mi interior, obligándome a concentrarme mas fuerte en lo que estaba haciendo. No la podía soltar, no todavía, porque si lo hacia, Arya iba a ser la incapaz de controlarse.

- Arya –sonó mas como un gruñido. Ella me miró intensamente. Tragué- ¿Estás segura?

Ella se sorprendió, para mirarme con una chispa de reconocimiento. Suspiré resignado, pero igual era la opción correcta. Era ella quien tenía que elegir qué quería hacer, estando cien por ciento en sus condiciones mentales.

Me empecé a alejar, pero sus manos en mi nuca me lo impidieron.

- Esta puede ser la única noche en la que me permita hacer _lo que quiero_ -acercó sus labios a mi oído, y pude sentir cómo mi piel se erizaba con el choque de su aliento - por favor, no me lo quites. -susurró lentamente

Todo auto control posible que pudiera tener dentro de mi cuerpo se esfumó con eso último. Esa maldita criatura me controlaba de una manera que ni ella entendía. Rápidamente la besé con toda la pasión posible. Tuve que liberar mas energía porque sentía que me desmayaría si no lo hacia, y como consecuencia, Arya se volvió mas salvaje con sus movimientos. En algún momento me sacó la camisa, imagino que arrancándola porque nuestros labios nunca se separaron.

Sentir sus dedos deslizarse por mi pecho me estaban volviendo loco. Su cabello era tan sedoso que me perdía en él, pero tuve que separarme de ese paraíso para ir a uno mejor. Apoyé mis manos en su cintura y empecé a mover mis dedos por debajo de su túnica. _Ese_ gemido no me pasó desapercibido. Otra carga de energía que tuve que dejar salir, seguido de las uñas de Arya dejando marcas en mi espalda desnuda.

Separé nuestros labios solo por un segundo para poder sacarle el pedazo de tela que tanto molestaba.

No tarde en volver a sus labios, concentrándome también en mover mis manos por su cintura. Empecé a separar el pantalón de su sueva piel, solo para sentir otra corriente de adrenalina recorrer mi columna vertebral. No la liberé, y como consecuencia mis piernas fallaron y me dejaron arrodillado ante esa diosa de los elfos. MUY lentamente empecé a sacarle los pantalones, disfrutando de cada golpe que su corazón daba. Tuve que soltar la energía en ese momento, o sino seria mi corazón el que colapsaría. Sus dedos volaron a mi pelo y tiraron de él, sacándome de la garganta un profundo gemido.

Cuando sus pantalones quedaron en sus tobillos me paré y la levanté de tal manera que su ropa quedó en el piso y sus piernas enroscadas en mi cintura.

La volví a besar, pero ella se separó un poco para susurrar algo en el idioma antiguo. No me di cuanta, hasta que una ráfaga de viento chocó contra mi espalda, que estaba totalmente desnudo como ella. Tampoco sé cómo es que nos dimos media vuelta y yo terminé estando contra el árbol, pero no me importaba, lo único que ocupaba mi mente era el calor que de un momento a otro me invadió cuando por fin nos unimos.

Estuvimos quietos por un bueno rato, mirándonos a los ojos intensamente. Se podía ver cómo nos sentíamos a través de las miradas en nuestras caras. La amaba. La amaba con todo mi ser y ni títulos, razas, edades, ni guerras lo iban a cambiar. Y aunque no me lo admitiera, en ese momento, ella me amaba también.

Empezó a moverse, yo siempre sosteniéndola por debajo de las piernas. Ahora si que parecía una diosa. Una salvaje, bella y perfecta diosa.

Me deslicé hasta quedar sentado en la tierra con la espalda contra el árbol. Por más energía que liberara no podía sostenerme en ese momento. Eran muchas emociones juntas. Arya rompió el contacto visual para volver a atacar mis labios. No sabría decir cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero pude abrir los ojos cuando sentí que llegábamos al clímax. Ella se separó y acercó sus labios hacia mí.

- Te amo.

Ahí empujé por última vez y los dos gritamos. Junto al grito una gran bola de energía salió de mi cuerpo, dejándome exhausto, pero pronto el silencio volvió a inundar el lugar cunado la agarré de la nuca a la atraje hacia mis labios. Ella colapsó sobre mi cuerpo, pero igual me correspondió el beso. Esta mujer me volvería loco si no me mataba primero.

Tuve que cortar el beso porque ya le faltaba aire. Nos separamos y me quedé idiotizado con esos posos esmeralda, que vuelvo a decir, nunca dejaron de brillar. Lentamente se movió para sacar mi miembro de su cuerpo. Gruñí en desacuerdo, pero ella rió y me dio un casto beso en los labios, para luego recostarse sobre mi pecho, totalmente cansada.

La abrasé con mis brazos y le acaricié la espalda de arriba hacia abajo

- Yo también te amo, Arya Dröttningu –ella murmuró algo- ¿Qué?

Pero no obtuve respuesta. Presté atención y pude escuchar su corazón latir tranquilamente, indicándome que se había dormido.

Suspiré relajado. La energía que se agolpaba en mi cuerpo se liberaba sola cada tanto, una cuestión menos en la que debía pensar. Miré devuelta hacia Arya y sonreí. Mañana seria un día un tanto interesante, pero ni todo los gritos, planteos, o razones que me de para hacerme creer que lo que pasó fue un error me quitarían el recuerdo de esta noche.

Miré hacia arriba y me encontré con un cielo de tono violeta oscuro. La noche se estaba yendo, y con ella, la magia que inundaba el bosque. Le sonreí a la luna y le susurré unas gracias antes de caer dormido con el pelo de Arya en mi cara.

- ¿Cómo puede ser que me hayas engañado _otra vez_?

- ¿Entonces lo recuerdas? –ella asintió

- No a la perfección, pero me hago a la idea –él rió

- En mi defensa, nunca dije algo que fuera mentira. Yo _siempre_ hablo con la verdad. –ella tembló.

- Ustedes tienen una esencia extraña que nubla nuestro sentido racional. –Él soltó una carcajada- No te rías. Esa es la razón por la cual es imposible resistirse.

Él se giró y se posicionó encima de ella, siempre evitándole cargar con su peso, y acercó su rostro al de ella.

- La razón por la cual no te puedes resistir es porque tus sentimientos ganan sobre tu razón, por lo menos en esta noche. –su aliento chocó contra el rostro de la reina. Ella volvió a temblar y guardó silencio.

- ¿Crees que lo hayan hecho? –preguntó después de un tiempo. Oromis se volvió a acostar y la atrajo hacia sus brazos.

- No lo dudes. –Ella suspiró resignada- Es un buen chico, no saques prejuicios antes de conocerlo.

- No dudo en que sea un buen chico. Me preocupa la reacción de Arya cuando se de cuenta.

- No te preocupes, no recordará nada

- Tal vez no, pero despertar en sus brazos totalmente desnuda le dará una idea –guardó silencio- Imaginó que así será si el joven jinete se parece en algo a su maestro –le dio una mirada significativa.

Oromis no pudo contener la fuerte carcajada que salió de su garganta hacia ese comentario. Varios flashes pasaron por su cabeza del último Agaetí Blödrhen que había vivido, desde el inicio de las cargas de energía que lo dejaban en un estado de semi borrachera, hasta los gritos de la joven princesa que se había despertado en sus brazos, en medio del bosque, a kilómetros del árbol Menoa, y totalmente desnuda.

Un golpe en el pecho lo trajo a la realidad.

El jinete le volvió a sonreír a la reina.

- No te preocupes –se acomodó para que ambos pudieran dormir tranquilamente- les podremos dar terapia en grupo cuando se animen a hablar del tema.

Se quedó dormido con otro golpe de parte de la elfa que tenia en brazos. Sí, definitivamente amaba los efectos del Agaetí Blödrhen.


End file.
